The Man and The Beast
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: I was watching a move that was in french (2014) and had English subtitles for a translation, it was go good, and I thought of the characters from Thor and this sudden Idea hid me. Loki is the youngest of the five siblings. His father; Odin, plucks a rose and the beast wants something in exchange for it. so Loki took his place, read it and I hope you Like it.
1. Prologe

_Once all ago, there was a kingdom, there lived two princess, the eldest was a beautiful fierce hunter, fighter and violin player, the youngest was beautiful lady that sews her own clothing._

 _The two sister cherish each other every much, bu the eldest grew envious of her younger sister for all the attention that was given to her, so she shot her with an golden arrow in the chest and left her to die, but the God of the forest was displease with the sudden action._

 _So he surround the youngest with a gigantic tree of Roses and curse the eldest, that turn into a beast, the castle was deserted, the eldest hounds were curse as well. She spend the century alone inside her castle._

 _The eldest was very angry at what the God of the forest had done to her, she was always telling herself that she didn't deserved this, that she was innocent in this, so she would roar to the moon in anger for the curse that was place on her. And from that moment on the eldest was forever refereed to as 'The Damn Beast'._

" _Again. Again, Ma ma." an excited little Blond boy bounce in his bed, his mother closes the book and sets it down with a smile, "Thor, you must rest, it is late and we have a big day tomorrow." she tells him, tucking him in and kiss his forehead._

" _Mother, is the story about the two sisters true?" a black hair boy asks her, she turns and looks at him, walks over and tucks him in as well. "It is only true if you believe it is true." she tells him, he smiles. She kiss his temple "Good night Loki, Thor." she states. "Night mother." they say back to her._

 _She turns downs the lights and closes the door behind her, "Brother, do you think the beast exist?" Thor asks Loki. He just sigh._

" _Maybe, but it's just a story, meant to scare us." he answers. Thor just snuggles under the covers,"Whatever, good night brother." Thor mumbles, Loki just turns over and looks out the window, looking at the city of London. Wondering if the story was true or not._


	2. A New Start

_London 1810; Odin and his family were a noble family until Odin's shipment was lost in a terrible storm, so they were force to move. Thor, Fandral, Hogun, Scott and Sif, Loki's older brothers and sister help their father with the moving as Loki looks for their Mother, Loki opens the door to the gardens and founds her sitting by the fountain, gently running her hand over the water._

" _Mother, we must leave soon." Loki tells her, "I wish we could take the garden with us." she states, Loki smiles and sat in front of her. "So do I mother, but we don't have the money for such a thing, that is why we must leave." Loki tells her, she looks up at him and smiles._

" _Loki, I know how much you love this garden, you always do your best to never show how much you're hurting." she smiles at him and caress his cheek, he smiles and place his hand over her's. "I am ready to leave now Loki." she tells him._

 _Loki nods and helps her stand and escorts her to the carriage that will take them somewhere far on the country side. Odin helps his wife into the carriage as Loki loads himself into the carriage as well, and off they all went, leaving London, leaving the city and going who knows where._

 _A mouth Later. . ._

 _Loki was working in the very small garden, for food as he's siblings; Fandral and Scott laid around being lazy, Thor, Sif and Hogun and his mother help him from time and time, cleaning and harvesting the garden. One day when Loki was doing laundry with his mother, Odin, his father had return with a letter with him, saying that one of his ship had been found._

 _The shipment still intact, everyone took the news well, but Loki frowns as he storms outside and unearth a ripe pumpkin. Loki didn't want a life of wealth, he loves the countryside life, his mother comes out and comforts him._

 _Odin and Thor left to get the shipment, but were decline access to the ship and the shipment after loosing that the wealth, the lost the right to even claim what was once theirs._

 _Thor argues with his father for a bit, then storms out on him after telling him that he felt sorry for him. Odin went after him, he tries a local tavern, only to find out that Thor is in debt to a few people, a.k.a gambling. He got the attention of the person that he owns the most, manages to escape from the tavern and the man with his life and became lost in the storm._

 _Worrying for his eldest son, was he lost in the storm like him or was dead in a alley way. Or maybe he was waiting for him back at the house._

 _His horse lost balance sending both of them stumbling down, causing the horse to breaks it's leg, Odin, being the poor man he is, had no gun on him to end the creature's misery. So he left it in the blizzard to freeze._

 _But Odin had no idea what was waiting for him in the blizzard, or even that the legend was even true. . ._


	3. The Abandon Castle

_Odin continue through the Blizzard, pushing against the cold icy wind. Then he saw a faint light shine in the distance, he went to take a step, but then realize that there was no flooring there and was send down to a somewhat short cliff and lands on the ground floor and was out._

 _After a few minutes he opens his eyes, he found himself in a green and lustful meadow, not a drop of snow was seen in the meadow._

 _He slowly stood to his feet and saw the castle in the distance with the faint light glowing in the tower. He begins to walk to the castle and approach the grant gates, that were creak open. Leaves scatter everywhere, vines that climb the pillars and, centuries old._

" _Is anyone there?" he calls out. No reply, he slowly walks into the castle; small creatures crawl out of the shadows and saw Odin walking around the room, seeing all the roses of all colors. "I've lost my way. And the door was open." he calls out, still no response._

 _He continues to walk, but heard a small noise, he walks into a room that had a filet of stairs, he slowly walks pass the stairs, hearing the strange noise from before. Small dog like creatures peek at Odin, he could hear the sounds coming from behind him._

 _Odin remains still and in a sudden move he turns around, but at the time he turns, the small creatures retreat back to the shadows, "Who's there?" he calls out. And again, no response. He scans the room, but with so little light, he could barley see a thing, but suddenly some candles suddenly lite up, showing fresh food on a table he walks up to the table and grabs the golden fork. "Am I dreaming? Have I died and gone to heaven?" he asks himself._

 _He uses the fork and pokes himself in the finger, he grunts and pulls it back. "No I'm quite alive." he tells himself. "And I'm hungry." he states and starts to eat a chicken leg. "I will help myself to some of the things on the table. All right?" he asks then more candle sets lit up showing a full table that could fit 20 people._

 _He starts grabbing some food, drinking and eating the delicious food, but a sudden squeal and a silver plate hits the ground he looks at the far end and saw something reflect from the lights and quickly hid, Odin bents down and saw a few small pups hiding behind table legs. Then he stood straight as he heard something being lowered._

 _He turns around seeing a candle chandler suddenly lit up and showing him the shipment from the ship, "The Mermaid". Clothing, jewelry, Shawls, The Blushers. Incredible, all these things are here." he states and saw the last item listed on the paper._

" _Well. Almost all." he states then heard the sound of hooves. He turns and saw his horse that he left behind enter the room. Both of his front legs treated and bandage. "But who took care of you?" he asks him horse. As the horse walks by._

 _Odin walks his horse over the stone bridge, the shipment tried to the saddle as he walks back to the entrance, but then spots a Great Rose tree, taller then all the other trees. He stops his horse and walks over to the tree, he stops a bush wall and see a red rose._

 _Odin reaches out to the rose and plucks it off the bush. But the bush starts to shake, and a great stone man merges from behind the bush roaring at him. Odin was shock from the large stone man, but what frighten him even more was the beast that was squatting on top of the Stone man, it growls and jumps down on top of Odin, causing him to fall to the ground._

 _It's furred hand grip his face as it's claws were gently touch his face. The stone man retreats back into the bush, "Are my gifts not enough for you? Do you also have to steal what I treasure most?" a female voice asks him. Odin looks at the rose and the beast throws a growl at him, causing him to quickly look back at her._

" _I won't be treated as a thief nor a coward." he throws back at her, trying to be brave. She raise an eyebrow, "I am a just and honorable man." he tells her, "Who did you pick the rose for?" she demands as she gently ran her claw again his cheek._

" _My wife and youngest son, they are the most precious thing to me." he answers her. The beast raise her hand just above his face, "Then I will give you one day to say your good-byes to your loved ones. You only need to whisper the words: "More then anything in the word," to your horse and he will bring you here." she informs him and took the side of his face into her hand._

" _I will not return." he snaps back at her, turning away from her, but the beast tightens her grip on his face, claws close to dig into his skin. "Oh, yes you will." she lower her face close to his, "Otherwise, I will kill all your family, one after the other." she tells him, her grips tightens a bit._

" _I will leave your wife and youngest son for last, since they're your favorites." she tells him, and starts to pull away. "Remember. . . A life for a rose." she reminds, pulling her hand away from him and vanishes._

 _Odin opens his eyes and found himself back on the snowy ground as the snow falls from the sky. "Look, there he is!" a voice calls out, Odin sits up with the rose in his hand. "Father!" Fandral calls out as Thor slides down the hill._

 _Ran up and hugs him along with Fandral and hold him tight. Fandral and Thor help Odin back home along with the horse and the shipment._

 _.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

 _Thor, Frigga, Fandral, Hogun, Scott, and Sif were gathered around the table in the living room, as the shipment from the list was sitting on the side. "The story of the beast and rose, that not possible. . ." Fandral states, "Well how do you explain that then? You can very well see it's real." Odin points towards the shipment._

" _More than anything in the world. The magic that will find its way to the castle?" Scott asks. "It's our fault, all our fault." Hogun states, "It wasn't you who ask for a rose." Sif tells him, "It's nobody's fault!" Thor snaps at them. "Silence." Odin spoke, everyone looks at him and Loki walks down the steps and quietly to the dinning room._

" _I can not tell you who the beast is, but. . . for having stolen this rose, I have to go back there in a few hours." he said as he unwrap the rose from the white cloth. "What will she do to you?" Scott ask him, "I do not know, Scott. She said - "A life for a rose." he tells them._

 _Sif saw Loki enter the room, "And if you don't comply?" Scott asks again, "Then we'll die. All of us." Odin tells them. Loki stiffens knowing that he asks his father for one red rose for his mother and guilt washes over him._

 _.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

 _Loki was fully dress and his satchel sat on his shoulder as he place a few books inside it and looks out the window as Odin enters the room. "Don't say anything, I know what they're all thinking." he tells him, Odin looks at him in confusion._

" _I was almost responsible for Mother's death when she gave birth to me." Loki states then looks at him, "I will not be held responsible for your death father, not today." Loki states, walks out of his room, closes the door and ran down stairs._

 _Odin starts to bang on the door, calling Loki's name, but he was already out the door and long gone when Odin was free from Loki's room and was outside wanting to run after him, but Scott and Thor stop him and Loki was gone from their sights._

 _What will Loki except when going to the enchanted castle, life? Death? Or even imprisonment?_


	4. Meeting the Beast

_He rode until he found a blockage of trees in his way. Loki pull his the hood of his cape back and leans forward a bit, "Guild me to the castle and take me to that beast. More than anything in the world." Loki tells the horse, and the trees begin to depart and the horse took off into the passage way open to them._

 _His hood had fallen off as he clung to the horse so he couldn't fall off, Loki looks behind him a bit and saw that the passage behind him close off. He turns forward, sharp cold branches cut his cheek and hands as he rode by, then they went down a narrow passage way a bright light was up ahead, Loki just kept breathing as the light grew even brighter as the horse approaches it._

 _Then Loki opens his eyes and found himself in a green lustful meadow that was never touch by snow, he dismount from his horse, petting his mane; Loki walks down the stairs and pass a pond with a large stone man in it, he looks up to the castle, unaware of the beast that was watching from the shadows of the tower._

 _The doors open for Loki and he walks into the castle, his eyes wonder around the castle as he walks up the steps, as he was reaching the top, a door opens to him and he walks down a hallway that lead him to a room. A king-size bed, wolf fur laid out at the end of it and a small pool was that the other side of the room._

" _A life for a rose." a woman's voice rings out, Loki looks around to see if anyone else was with him, but it was just him. Alone in the room, he turns walks up the the bed and ran his fingers through the fur, real warm and delicate._

 _He turns his gaze and found a man's outfit in his size mounted up on a dummy; dark red fabric with gold etch into the sleeves and dark pants that went to his knees, along with dark brown boots that went up to his knees. He reaches out to touch the fabric, but then reaches that his hand was cut up with scratches and scabs._

 _He held his hand in his other hand and turns back to the small pool, he walks over towards pool, kneels down and sets his hands into the cool water. Then suddenly, small little lights, like fire flies swam up to Loki's hands and began to heal, the small cuts and scabs._

 _He watches with amazement as he pulls his hands out of the water and examines his hands, seeing that all of his cuts were gone. He looks back at the little fire flies and watch them retreat back to the bottom of the pool._

 _When Loki finishes dressing, he waited in his room, then the bell struck, Loki was ready to face his death head on, but he explored the castle of the beast, A noise, stronger and more beautiful than the bell, started to resound in all his being; it was the beating of her heart._

 _He passes the then curtains and to the dinning room, then the beast appears, her shadows cast against the curtain as she watch Loki make his way to the dinning room, she quietly follows after him._

 _Loki walks down the steps and stood in front of the table, feeling a gaze on him, Loki looks down and saw another shadow that belong to the beast. He steps to the side and controls his fear, "Who are you?" she demands of him._

" _My name is Loki, I am here to exchange my life for my father's." he tells her as she walks down the steps, "Sit down." she tells him, with a wave of her hand, the candle light at the end lilts up, along with the fire place, Loki walks to the end of the table._

 _The candles along the table lilt up as will as the beast walks behind him, making sure that he doesn't see her face, he sat down in the chair as the beast stood right behind him. She laid her hand on the chair, "Eat." she tells him, a tear slide down his cheek._

" _When you have regained your strength, you can walk anywhere on the estate." she informs him, as he took a grape in his hand. "But when night falls, I forbid you to go out of the castle." she also tells him. "If I must die, let it be now." he tells her, the beast frowns. "You have more courage than your father." she tells him and leans closer in._

" _Every evening, at this hour, you have to be here." she whispers to him as he leans to over a bit and looks to the side._

" _Don't even think about escaping. The forest will close in on you." she warns him, Loki continues to look away, but his eyes widen in shock as he looks into the refection of the wine glass. Dark brown fur covers her whole face, colored eyes; one blue, one yellow, her ears were pointed and stood out._

 _Her hair was wavy and and sat lovely on her shoulders, she was dress in a white shirt, a dark red vest was tighten on her chest and waist. He start to panic as the beast pulls away, Loki grabs a knife, stood abruptly, causing the chair to fall and points the knife at nothing. The beast was already gone. He pants as he lowers the knife, wondering where she disappeared._

 _After dinner, he retreats back to his room, where the hounds mostly stay, they all notice that Loki was returning back to his room, so the all scattered around his room and hid. Loki enters his room, he walks over towards the bed, sets the candle set down on the night stand and climbs onto the bed, and laid down. Thinking about what he had seen. Was that the best from his mother's story? Was the story true of what she had done to her younger sister? What was the truth and the lie?_

 _Questions like these rambled inside his head, until he had fallen asleep and the strange fire flies flew from the great tree and to Loki as he slept, as they reach Loki's room, they began to circle his head, showing him something._

 _The truth of the two sisters, the princess that was shot with an golden arrow and the princess that was curse to become the beast._


	5. The Path to Truth

_Loki was running in a large and empty room, running barefoot, until he found himself in from of a pool mirror. He slowly found himself in front of the mirror, lifts his hand and gently touch it. It shows him people walking around the room and a young woman from the other side walks up to mirror._

 _He gasp and took a step back, it was the younger sister. The princess. She was adjusting her new dress and her hair. Loki breaths and look a few steps back up._

" _ **They're coming." the young princess states with a smile, her friend just scuffs. "Ah, they yell, they're dirty and boisterous. They all annoy me, even your sister." her friend states, the princess just giggles.**_

" _ **If it wasn't for my sister, Galiya, you be with a child and that child's father would be off whoring somewhere." the princess reminds her. Galiya rolls her eyes, "but one of them will win your heart." she tells Galiya.**_

" _ **Then I will make his life is a living hell." she states. Then the young princess's face lit up. "Here they are." she said, then turn around and ran off, hiking up her dress a bit to move, Galiya pushes her chest up a bit and follows after her. The young princess walks down the stairs in a hurry as the doors were open.**_

 _ **The eldest princess had return, with her game over her shoulders and her party as well. The hounds ran into the castle, barking happily and ran to the youngest, she was kneeling down and took a hold of one of them and stood up.**_

 _ **The eldest push the game off her shoulders, the servants took a hold of the boar as she walks to her sister, who was smiling. "My most faithful hound, a true knight of the youngest princess, you were her favorite anyway." the eldest states as she stood in front of them and ruffles his head a bit.**_

 _ **The youngest sets him on the ground and ran off, stood and looks at her sister. "A new dress I see, made it yourself Jane?" the eldest asks her.**_

 _ **She nods with a smile, "It suits you well." the eldest then pulls her into her arms and hugs her. "Get your filthy hands off her!" one of her friends playfully said as he gently pushes her away from her sister and held her close to him. Jane rolls her eyes as her sister was caught from behind, she cracks her knuckles and had a playful look on her face.**_

" _ **No shall defy the young princess's body, not while I, her knight in shiny armor protects her." the man took a knee and held her hand in his and kiss it.**_

 _ **Jane just laughs as the others held the eldest back from killing him, "Come on James, Sarah will beat you into the bloody plop if you hold on for too long." Clark warns him. He smirks, stood up and lets go of Jane's hand, Sarah's friends let her go and she stood by her sister. "You spent your birthday hunting again?" Jane asks her.**_

 _ **Sarah looks at her and dug into her pouch. "Not only hunting, but a gift to you." she shows her a arrow head that look to be centuries old, Jane looks at it and was amaze by the contrition it was in. "I found this in a river and I thought you, so I fasten it into a necklace and wanted to give it to you." Sarah explains to her and fastens the necklace around her neck. "Sarah, I love it." Jane tells her with excitement.**_

" _ **And this was our give to Sarah for her birthday." Alex to out one of her golden arrows. " A new set of arrows; golden arrows. So we will know where the game is." he states, Sarah took the arrow back and playfully shoves him back and place the arrow back into the quiver.**_

" _ **Come on I'm thirty." James wrap his arms around her from behind and drags her away, Sarah sent silent messages to Jane as the rest pull her into the dinning room, laughing. Jane sighs as she was the servants bring in the rest of the game. Jane held a sad look on her face as the dead animals and a few hounds pass them.**_

 _ **Later after dinner, Jane was ready for bed, all dress in her night gown and was brushing her hair, "Sometimes I don't understand Father or why he's even doing this." Jane speaks to herself, "I've just about had enough." she states as the door opens.**_

 _ **Sarah walks into the room, wearing a white loose shirt and a black shirts, she looks at her sister and saw the sadness in her eyes, Sarah closes the door behind her and walks over to Jane. "I know that something it bothering you, Jane and you can't hid it from me." Sarah standing next to her.**_

 _ **Jane said nothing and Sarah sighs, picking Jane off the ground and tossing her onto the bed, Jane let out a squeak as was pick up off the ground and thrown onto the bed. And Sarah towers over her with a smother on her face, Jane starts to giggle.**_

" _ **I can't slip anything pass you can I?" Jane asks her, "I'm your sister, it's impossible to slip anything by me." Sarah tells her, she giggles and sighs. "Father wants me to marry a rich man since I've come of age." Jane tells her, Sarah's smiles falls and anger covers her face. "He dares. . . even after his promise to mother as she laid her death bed." Sarah pulls off of her and sat on the other end of the bed.**_

 _ **She looks over at Jane, sighs and laid besides her, grabs some covers and pulls them over them both and intertwined their hands together. "I promise you little sister, I will never let a corrupted or greedy man touch you. I will protect you always." Sarah promise her.**_

 _ **Jane smiles at her as she snuggles close to her and fell asleep from her sister's warmth. Sarah listen to Jane's breathing as she too was being taken by sleep.**_

 _Loki slowly open his eyes as daylight shines, then out of the corner of his eye, the beast was standing over him, watching him sleep. He gasp and she fled from the room, Loki sat up and looks around the room for any trace of her, but found none, he swung his legs over the edge._

 _He pulls his boots on and left his room, exploring the estate of the castle, enchanted by it's wonders. -Has the beast lived here by herself, for all these centuries?- Loki asks himself, as he walks up the tree and at trees and grass._

 _Then he saw a golden doe that was running under him, turns and looks at him. Loki climbs down from the tree and follow the doe as it leads him somewhere far into the woods. It lead him deeper into the woods, until it suddenly vanishes._

 _Loki slows down his running as he comes to the great tree. Red petals were scattered where like a pool of blood, as he looks down at his feet, then the strange voices from his dream whispers to him, he walks over to the tree and found an entrance, he slowly moves into the pathway and into the room of the big tree._

 _Pink roses were laid out around the room, as a young that didn't look a day old was sleeping a peaceful dream and a golden arrow was struck in her chest, he leans close and push the petal off her face and steps back in shock. It was the girl from his dreams; the youngest princess, Jane. The one that was shot by her eldest sister, Sarah._

 _But the story that Loki's mother always told him when he was a child was that the youngest died centuries ago. Why was she in a eternal slumber? What was the reason? Loki's looks saddens, "Why me?" he asks the sleeping girl. "Why do you haunt my dreams?" he asks again._

 _.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

 _Later that night, the beast waited for him to attend dinner, Loki walks down the steps and sat in his seat at the end of the table, "You're late." she tells him, walking pass him, "Did you enjoy your time on the grounds?" she asks him. "Don't ever come into my room again." he tells her._

" _May I remind you that I have every right to." she tells him as she walks to the other end of the table, "We'll see about that." he states. "I wasn't finish; but since you live here now, I will respect your privacy and left you be." she states and sat down, facing the other way._

" _Don't look at me. Eat." she commands him, "Are you not going to eat?" he asks of her, "No, not in front of anyone. Not even you," she tells him, her voice was cold. "May I talk or eat in silence like a child?" he asks again. "I would prefer you to speak, if you so desire to." she tells him, looking at his reflection in the knife._

" _How long have you lived here for exactly?" he asks as he take a glass of wine. "Close to 20 centuries." she answers him and set the knife down quietly. "I'm sure that you like it, the fact that I fill the void." he states, the beast said nothing. "Who dose this castle belong to?" he asks again._

" _It all belongs to me, by the right of birth." she said in a sad tone, "By the way you say that, you don't want this castle, nor the treasure." Loki states and take a slip of his wine. She slowly stood from her seat and slowly walks over towards him._

" _Yes." she sates quietly, as she stood a few feet away from him. "I don't want anything to do with this castle. The only thing I ever loved, the only treasure I cared for is gone and it's all my fault." she states. Loki stood up abruptly, "Then you shouldn't of let your jealousy force you to shoot your sister, Sarah!" he snaps at her._

 _She growls, then jumps onto the table, knocking over trays and planets. Landing in front of him; "I WOULD NEVER SHOT MY SISTER! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CLAM SUCH A THING UNTIL THE TRUTH IS TOLD!" she shouts at him, Loki did his best to stand his ground. "DON'T LOOK AT ME! DON'T LOOK AT ME! NEVER CALL ME BY THAT NAME EVER AGAIN!" she threatens him, then jumps away, leaving the dinning room. Loki fell back into his seat, his heart beating rabidly from the closeness between him and the beast._

 _.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

 _Loki walks back to his room with a anger frown on his face, he sat the candle set down and took off his tunic and kicks off his boots. "Eat! don't look at me! Do this, do that." he said and kicks the tunic to the side, "I'll show her." he said, climbing onto the bed._

 _As he took a pillow to fluff it, he found a small creature with a doll in it's hands. He stops his action and starts at it in shock as it looks at him in fright. He gasp and falls off the bed. The little creature took it's chance and went to find a new hiding spot._

 _Loki slowly moves his head up, stood up, climbs back onto the bed and found the doll. "what is this?" he ask as he was holding it by the black strain of hair._

" _Oh, it's me." he said with a smile as he held the doll by the waist. "It's a spitting image of me. What a wonderful gift." he states and smooths the hair back, he rolls of the bed looking around the room, "I wonder who made such a beautiful doll?" he asks out loud, he bends down and looks under the furniture. "Where are you hiding? Come out, I won't eat you." he tells them._

 _Loki then stood up and walks over towards the stand and sets the doll against it, "I will put it here. That way I will always have it close by." he tells then and lays down on his bed with a smile on his face and falls asleep._


	6. One Step Closer

_Loki was now running towards the voices as they were ringing out to him, pushing away the thin curtains and was now in the ball room. Where the pool mirror was now on the ground and the whispers beckon him towards the mirror._

 _So he walks over towards it and was now shown another memory from the past._

 _ **Jane was dress in a golden dress a Sarah was wearing a sliver man's outfit and lead Jane to the middle of the dance floor. "Ladies and Gentlemen, today is a special for the youngest princess of the kingdom. Today is her 21**_ _ **st**_ __ _ **birthday." Sarah states and the crowd applause.**_

" _ **And as the traditions stands, the eldest will lead the princess in a dance." she tells them and turns to her sister. "Shall we my lady?" Sarah asks her with a smile.**_

 _ **Jane smiles back and they begin to dance. "And you, Madam? Would like me to treat you to dance?" Clark asks Galiya. "You're not gentlemen enough to do that." she tells him as James did his best not to laugh. "what are you thinking about?" Jane asks her, "The day in the summer, where we swam as children." Sarah tells her.**_

 _ **Jane giggles, "You thought I was drowning and you jumps into the river, clothed and all." Jane states. Sarah giggles, "The curse instincts of the elder sibling, they are told to be deathly protective of their younger siblings." Sarah states.**_

" _ **Just remember to keep your promise." Jane tells her. "Which one? Not to kill the suitor that father pick for you?" Sarah asks her. "That and to always stay with me." Jane states, Sarah smiles at her and nods, "Of course my sister." Sarah states.**_

 _As the sisters dance, Loki appears in Jane's place dancing with Sarah. None of this made any sense to Loki. It just added more question; was the beast telling the truth? And if so, who shot Jane with the golden arrow?_

 _The little fire flies retreat back to the great tree where Jane slept, hundred of fire fires float around her, watching her sleep; later that morning Loki was dress in a golden tunic and a golden cape that drags behind him as he explored the castle._

 _He was determined to solve the mystery of the beast, he was lost in a maze of corridors and crumbling bridges, but feeling that he was follow. As Loki walks up the stairs, the small little creatures follow after him._

 _He walks down the hall and hears the small sound when one of them peeks out to looks at him, As he starts to turn around, it quickly hides behind the curve. He turns forward with a smile and walks on. When the little creature peeks out, it sees that Loki was no where to be seen, so it and the others walks down the hall in search of Loki._

 _As they were slowly passing a old wall cloth, Loki was hiding behind to and peeking out a torn hole and watch the small creatures wonder where he ran off to. As he watches them a small spider crawled onto his neck and climbs up to his cheek, he notices it as it crawls up to his nose._

 _He let out a gasp, swiping it away, causing him to pop out from behind the old wall cloth. The little creatures spot him, squeak from fright and they all took off running, while he brush himself off, making sure that the spider was gone._

 _When he saw the last of the little creatures disappear, he just laughs, knowing that it was the first time in a while since he had this much fun. When he stop laughing he notices a door away that lead to somewhere, so he walks over towards in the doorway and saw a flight of stairs that lead to somewhere._

 _.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

 _Loki was sitting in his spot at the end of the table, sipping his soup and heard the bell ring. The beast walks over towards him and stood behind him, "I apologize for my behave the other night, I have a short temper and don't like to be accuse of this I would never do." she tells him, Loki just sat there. "You were right. You do fill an immense void." she state as Loki sips his soup._

" _Do you like my gift?" she asks him. Loki said nothing to her and sets his spoon down. "Why don't you answer?" she asks again. "I miss my family." he states, she looks at him and was to the other side. "Your family, what are they like?" she asks him._

" _I have four brothers and one sister, my mother and father, they can be loud and rough, my father does what he can for us and mother is like the anchor to keep us in check so we do anything stupid." Loki states, the beast smiles to herself a bit._

" _They all sound like wonderful people." she mumbles. And then sighs, "But they are far way, just keep them close to your heart, so they are always with you." she tells him, "You may say that, but I can't give up hope." he tells her, "You know nothing about me." she starts to growl, "You're right, I don't know a thing about you." Loki states, causing her to cut short on her growl._

" _I would like to propose a deal." he starts, the beast raise an eyebrow. "A few hours with my family." he states, "For what?" the beast asks him, "A dance." he answers. She sighs and looks away. "You will let me see them in return." he states._

" _You're doing this out of pity for me." she states, "I will lead the dance if it scares you so much." Loki tells her, she turns and looks at him._

 _.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

 _The beast and Loki were standing in the ball room, the beast bows to him and Loki bows back, the beast took a deep breath as Loki approach her, took her wrist, pulls it close to him and place it on his shoulder, then move his hand onto her waist, cups her other hand in his._

" _Dose my form or dancing with me not scare you?" she asks him, he looks down at her. "Just let yourself go." he tells her and the begin to dance, the beast felt her heart beat increase, feeling Loki lead her in this dance, she could feel as if the was there that day dancing in front of the crowd, hearing them applause for her, Loki kept eye contact with her._

 _The beast's tail flick around happily, feeling so lost in the dance. The beast laies her head against Loki chest as the continue to dance. "Could you ever love me?" she asks out loud. Suddenly Loki stops the dance, beast raise her head and watch him step away from her._

" _We had a deal. Hold your end of the promise." he tells her, "It's been a long time since that I no longer make promises." she tells him, trying to stay clam. Loki inhales sharply, "You may wrap yourself in royal clothing, you may think yourself a woman, but you're nothing but a cruel and lonely beast." he growls at her as she starts to back up._

 _Feeling her heart break. Then turns and starts to walk away. "You can try all you want, bribe me, bewitch me, but you will always disgusted me!" Loki shout at her, she push away the curtains, growling and roaring with anger. Loki watches her disappear, wondering if what he did was right._

 _.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

 _That night on the grounds, a boar appears, just minding his business as the beast, wearing just her cape and pants climbs up a tree and watches her prey, as she saw her chance her jumps of the branch, roars and attacks her prey, as it squeaks in fright. The sleep princess in the room inside the tree, let a tear fall from her close eye, knowing that her sister was in pain and was taking it out on a innocent animal; the pain of a hurting heart._

 _So Loki hid behind a wall as Beast returns with her prey over her shoulders, and walks behind the old wall cloth, he quietly follows after her and up the stairs. Beast throws her prey on the floor of her chambers, pulls the cloth from a painting, revealing the two sisters as she devours the boar. Reaches the top of the stairs._

 _He peeks up and saw her freed off a dead animal. Feeling horrified of her he quickly runs down the stairs and out of the castle, hearing her roar. He runs for the entrance that he came in, and hear her roar from the distance and ran even faster._

 _Loki manages to leave the castle grounds and was in the cold winter season. He stops against a tree to caught his breath, but her her roar again. So he started running again, fighting against the winter wind as crosses the frozen lake._

 _But as he ran across it, he didn't see the creak cause by the heel of his boot, close to half way across the lake, Beast was closing in in his tail. Wearing a white fur winter coat, he turns as she jumps closer, reaches out, grabs his ankle._

 _Causing him to fall down on his back, he pants and saw her tower over him, one hand by his face and the other by his torso. He looks up at her, "Now you know exactly what I am, A monstrous beast. Tell me again that I disgust you. Tell me!" she begs him, then slowly lowers her face close to his._

 _Feeling his heart pound Loki slowly close his eyes waiting to feel her lips against his. But suddenly the ice under him break, he let out a shout, Beast pulls back as he was sent into the freezing lake water. Beast reaches into the water, grabs him by the collar of his shirt and pulls him out of the water._

 _Fear struck her and she carries him back to the castle and to his room in great speed, once back on the castle grounds, she hurries to his room, strips him of his wet clothing, dress him fresh new ones and lies him on the bed. She pulls off her winter's coat and drape it over him so he can remain warm._

 _After a few hours when she dress herself in her white shirt, dark red tight vest, black pants, brown boots, her red gloves, and golden red cape. She returns to his room with a rose in her hand. Beast approaches his bed side and laid the rose on his hands._

 _Loki flutters his eyes open and saw Beast sit beside him with a worry look on her face, she gently place her hand over his. "I will allow you to see your family one last time." she tells him. "Really? You're not saying this to torture me?" he asks her as he sat up, holding the rose in his hand. She gave him a small smile and shook her head._

" _You have one day. No more. You'll leave at dawn." she informs him and stood of the bed and walks over towards the small pool. Knees down, dips a small empty crystal into the water and the small fire flies swam into the crystal._

 _Loki smells the rose and a smile washes over his face as Beast approaches her. "Give me your hand." she tells him, "Which one?" he asks her, "I don't know, the left one." she states, he place his hand in her glove one. "You're not going to give me a ring, are you?" he asks jokey._

 _She giggles quietly, "Just be quiet for a little." she asks him and held up the crystal necklace to him. "Listen. You know that power of this water. If you get hurt," she states and place it in Loki's hand and her gloved hand above the crystal and his. "If anything happen to you at all. . ." she starts in a worry tone._

" _Nothing is going to happen to me." he reassure her and smile, "I must get ready." he states, pulls the cover off him and walks over to the mirror and starts to brush his hair. Beast turns away from him, "Loki, if you don't come back. . ." she starts._

" _I know, you'll kill us all." he states, pulling his hair back into a half ponytail. "No. I will die." she states and walks up to the window. Loki turns and looks at her, with a worry look on his face. "I'll be here tomorrow. At this time." he promise her, she looks over her shoulder to him._

" _Thank you, I'd don't think I can stand being alone anymore." she states and left the room in a calm and quiet manner._

 _Loki watches her leave and felt his heart hammer against his rib cage, he place his hand on shirt gently and looks at the door way where the beast had left._

 _Somewhere in the tower, the beast was trying to control her pounding heart and her heated face. -I'm in love, I'm in love with him. Sister what do I do? What do I do?- her mind whams with questions._


	7. A Curse Fate Broken

_Later in the morning, Loki was riding back to his family. Snow covered the ground, Loki in new clothing, a dark green tonic, a golden and green cape. With a black velvet cloak that sat on his shoulders. Loki approaches the cottage house._

 _The horse stops by the well, Loki pushes the cape and cloak to the side and dismount. "Who's there? I'm warning you. I'm armed!" A familiar voice rings out, Loki turns around and pulls the hood off his head. "Loki!" Thor states, setting the gun down, pulling the table from the door, opening it. Loki walks up to him and Thor quickly pulls him inside the house and shut the door behind him._

 _Thor hugs his younger brother, he smiles at him, removes he's cloak from his shoulders and place it on the hook rack, he smiles at his brothers and looks around the house._

" _The house is a mess. What are you going with all these weapons?" Loki asks when he turns to them. "Ask Thor that." Scott nugs his head in Thor's direction, "Shut your mouth. Go back to your post." Thor orders him, "Back to my post?" Scott question him._

" _Yes." Thor states, "You think you're a general? What an idiot." Scott states. "Enough, enough." Hogun tries to stop the fight, "Stop defending him." Scott snaps at Hogun. "You're so scared that you drink wine all day." Scott throws at him._

" _Me Scared?" Hogun grabs at him, but Thor and Loki broke them up. "Stop! Stop!" Thor tells them."What's going on here? Have you all gone mad?" Loki demands of them. "Come on brother, everything will be fine. Don't worry." Thor states and leads him up to the rooms._

" _Selling you as a slave to pay off Thor's debts is out of the question." Fandral states as he sharpens his sword. "It's no worse then being on a ship full of sweaty sailors." Sif states, as she loads the guns. "Will they make us clean the hull?" Fandral ask with worry._

" _Well you can tell them that we're sea-sick and don't know how to clean." Sif suggest, "I like it." Fandral smiles at her and then they hear the sound the door opening._

" _Fandral? Sif?" Loki calls out to them they peek over the couch and were shock to see Loki again. "I've come back." he tells them with a smile "Fandral, are you seeing what I'm seeing?' Sif asks in a quiet tone, "It's Loki's ghost, come back to haunt us." Fandral states in a quiet tone._

" _All cover in green and gold, just to taunt us." Sif whispers to Fandral. "I assure you my brother and sister, I am very real, I came to say my good-byes one last time." he tells them, "Even dead he's more handsome than I." Fandral complains, Sif glares at him and sighs._

" _Know that I will always love you both." Loki tells them, "We love you too, brother. We think of you all the time." Sif tells him. "She made me take your room." Fandral states, Loki climb onto the couch and looks over at them as they shot back._

" _Oh no, what have you done? I will have my revenge." Loki said in a playful tone. Then starts to laugh, "Where's Mother and Father?" he asks of them, "Father remain by Mother's side since you left." Fandral states. "She laid down one right and never got up." Sif also states._

 _Loki smiles fall, he stood up from the couch left the room and walks to his mother and father's room. "Mother? Father?" Loki calls out to them, Odin turns and saw Loki enter the room. "Loki, My son you've come back." Odin walks over towards him and hugs him._

" _Hello father. How's mother? Is she alright." Loki asks him, Odin's smile falters and he turns and looks at his wife who was still asleep. Loki walks over towards her and sat beside her, tears well up in his eyes, "Mother. It's me, Loki. I've come back." Loki tells her, but she didn't wake."Wake up, my dear mother, please, for me." Loki begs her. Then lies his head on her shoulder, crying softly._

 _Downstairs Thor tore the ruby that was attach to Loki's cloak, he tosses the cloak to the side and held the ruby in the sunlight. "Have you ever seen a stone this big?" Thor asks them. And turn to Hogun, "Do you remember the trunks that Father brought from the castle?" Thor asks them._

 _Hogun nods "Oh no, don't even think about it. I forbid you." Scott tells them and stood in front of the door. "This is our only chance, Scott." Thor tells him, "You'll only get out this door over my dead body." he warns them. Thor knock him out, Hogun catches him, sets him on the ground, Thor grabs their thing and left out the door._

 _As Loki and Odin slept by Frigga, the small fire flies return to Loki and invade his dreams. He was running through the snowy dark woods, hearing the voices call to him. He sees the water mirror, he walks up to it and it shows him an image of the two sisters hiding somewhere in the woods. Trying to stay out of sight._

" _ **Do you think they follow us?" Jane asks as she pants, Sarah looks around the area, "They will find us eventually, we have to keep moving." Sarah tell her. Taking her arm into her and started moving again, Sarah's head snaps up when she heard the sound of a twig snapping, "they found us, we have to run." Sarah tells her and they took off running again.**_

 _ **They both ran down a trail that took them back to the castle gardens, the man that was to be Jane's husband chase after them; a fat greedy corrupted man that loves money. Sarah's friends and hounds did their best to keep them from getting to them.**_

 _ **But not enough so that Sarah could get her sister out of the kingdom, he had stolen Sarah's golden arrow set along with her crossbow. Jane stumbles and fall. "Come on Jane." Sarah said as she help her stand, held her hand and ran again.**_

" _ **Damn women, never doing as they're told." he said as he spit some of his salvage on the ground. He load the crossbow with a golden arrow and points it at Sarah's back. "Sarah! Jane!" Clark calls out to them as the rest of the party and the hounds run up to them. But it was too late, the arrow was fired and it flew in the wind.**_

 _ **Jane looks over her shoulder and saw the arrow aim for Sarah, so she jerks her hand free, makes herself a shield behind Sarah and the arrow struck her in the chest. Sarah turns around and was horrified that her sister sacrifice herself to save her.**_

 _ **Sarah turns around, caught Jane in her arms, lowers them both down on the ground and held Jane in her arms. "Sister, why? Why would you do that?" she cries, Jane just coughs and cradles her cheek, "You are always protecting me, so it's my turn to protect you." Jane tells her, the man stood there ready to aim again, when one of the hounds bites his ankle and Sarah's friends disarm him.**_

 _ **The clouds darken, blocking out the sun as Jane's breathing quickens. Sarah held her hand and looks up at the sky. "God of the forest, hear my plea!" she calls out. Thunder rings out, "I beg of you, save my sister, she is dear to me as your children are dear to you. Please save her, I will pay whatever price I must pay!" Sarah states her case, the sky rings out with thunder as a terrible voice resounds across the sky:**_

" _ **I will answer your plea, she will be place into an eternal slumber and you will be forever curse to live as a beast. Only true love will awaken your sister and free you of the curse. But who could ever love a beast? be curse for an eternity." the voice rang out.**_

 _ **Sarah nods, laying her sister down on the ground gently and folding her arms on her belly, tears spill out of Sarah's eyes. "Sister. . ." Jane calls out, but Sarah stops her from speaking. "Hush now sister, you will sleep and I promise you will be save." Sarah chokes on her tears.**_

 _ **Jane's eyes lids start to fall, "Sleep well my little sister." Sarah cries and kiss her forehead. Sarah stood up and moves away from her sister as vines shot out from the ground and engulf Jane, who had fallen into an eternal slumber.**_

 _ **Sarah watch how big it grown with a mere of seconds. Then the bright golden light shines down on her, Sarah smiles up to the light. "Thank you." she whispers, closes her eyes and accepts her cursed fate with open arms.**_

 _Loki groans in his sleep as the fire light retreat from his sleep and disappear._

 _Thor and Hogun awaited for someone to show, "You're betraying Loki." Hogun tells him, "I'm saving us. He'll understand." Thor tells him, "You'd like to have one more brother like me, right?" Thor asks of him, Hogun just smiles at him as some people approach them._

 _"_ _What are you doing here, my rabbit?" Perducas tells him with Astrid sitting behind him. "Weren't we suppose to meet you at your shack? Look. My boys dressed up just to met up with your sister." he states, his men laugh at his statement. As a few of them check the two._

 _"_ _I have a proposition for you." Thor states, "I'm not making anymore deals with you. "I've been very patient" He tells him, "Look." Thor shows him the ruby and place it in Perducas hand, "It's from an abandon castle. I'll take you there and you'll get the rest of the treasure. And you'll for get my debt." Thor proposes to him._

 _Perducas looks over to Astrid and back at him, "How many stones like this are there?" he asks him, "There are trunks full of them." Thor states, Perducas leans over a bit, "Don't disappoint me, my rabbit. This is your last chance. You know that." he tells him, Thor mounts up on his horse and Hogun does the same._

 _Thor leans forwards close to the horse's ear. "More than anything in the world." he whispers to it, and the passage way opens up to them._

 _.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

 _Loki jumps awake, from the true story of the two princesses. "I understand now." he mumbles to himself. Then he remember the gift Beast gave to him, the healing water, he unclip it from his neck, opens it and pours it pass his mother lips and she drinks it, as the last of the fire flies slips pass her lips._

 _She flutters her eyes open and looks at Loki. A smile graces her lips as she looks at her,_

" _My son!" she states with a smile, he returns the smile, kiss her cheek and hugs her. "I've miss you so much!" she said with such delight. "Loki!" Scott calls out as he enters the room, he and Frigga look at him with smiles._

" _My god." he said and ran out, "Father! Fandral! Sif! Come quick! You have to see this!" he yells as he ran to the other room and bang on the door. "I was so scared." Loki states as his mother looks into his eyes, "Something in you has changed. Your eyes and voice. . ." she states, "I have to go now mother. I have to go back there." he tells her._

 _Sif and Fandral walk into the room and saw that there mother was well and awake. They shout with glee and run over to the bed. Odin in the doorway with a smile on his face. Sif, Fandral, Loki and Frigga were laughing with smiles on their faces. Scott stood against the railing what his two older brothers have done._

 _.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

 _The group enter the castle grounds and look to the castle itself, Perducas raise his hand, making his men stop and help Astrid down from the horse. Some of the men dismount as well, Astrid held her hand feeling the aura around the area._

" _Do you feel something?" he asks of her, "Danger, I feel it. It's everywhere." she tells him. He dismount from the horses and walks over next to her, "Everything we desire." he tells her. She just looks at him, then he turns to his men. "Let's go. You three to the west. The others, take the east" he gave out orders._

" _You my rabbits, will go in front of me." he tells them and they all spread out along the meadow. Astrid walks until she found a tree, then the small fire flies flew pass her leading her into the great tree and showing her the chamber where the sleeping princess slept, the fire flies whisper to her, calling out her name._

 _They warn her of what will happen they stay on the castle grounds for too long. And also telling her to take the golden arrow that was plunge into the young princess's chest. Astrid walks over to her and grips the arrow._

 _.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

 _Loki hurries down the steps and to Scott. "Where are my brothers? I must hurry." Loki tells him, Scott stood up and gave him his black cloak. Loki takes it and realizes that the main button was missing. "Thor took the horse. I tried to stop them, but. . . forgive me, Loki." Scott tells him. Loki looks up at the clock and saw that he was running out of time._

 _.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

 _Beast climbs the wall with her bare hands and feet, jumps out the window and onto the ledge, her ears twitch at the sound of chopping wood. The invaders were planing on storming her home._

 _Thor and Hogun were chopping away at a tree and the others were laughing at them, Hogun stops when he see Astrid return to the group. She was over to Perducas, who has a worry look on his face as she approaches him, he took her by the arm and walks to the side._

" _I hate it when you're far away from me. Where were you?" he demands of her._

" _If I tell you that we have to leave now, will you follow me?" she asks him. Showing him the golden arrow, he laughs and takes it from her, "Is this gold?" he asks her, "This arrow is very powerful. I feel this will give us more than just wealth. We'll be respected. We'll be above everything else." she tells him as he looks at the arrow._

" _Open your eyes. We've finally found what we've always wanted." she states, looks at her, grabs her by the jacket and forces her close to the ledge. She gasp and held onto the railing, Hogun wanted to help her, held him back._

" _How do I know that you won't come back here later to steal my treasure?" he questions her. "If you don't believe me anymore, believe the prophecy of the cards." she tells him. "What have you seen?" he asks her, "Death." she answer, "Ours or Mine?" he asks._

" _Which do you prefer?" she asks back. "Neither, my love. And since we're not sure about about anything, we'll sat this one dies tonight." he said, pulling Astrid back and points to Hogun. And tosses her to the side, then walks to his men. "Well, the gates not going to open by itself." he tells them._

 _They all begin their assault on the Beast's castle, they broke down the door, that lead to the dinning room, disregarded the food, destroy her loin statues with ruby eyes. And the leader tells them that they need to visit all the floors. Beast growls softly to her knowing that she's going to need help from some old friends._

 _.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

 _Loki and Scott rode on the same horse as they tried to travel through the thick dead bushes, "We have to find another way." Scott tells him, "Look it torn fabric from my old cloak. It can't be too far now." Loki states as he took the fabric from the branch._

 _He hops down from the horse and tries to continue on by foot. "Loki, where are you going?" Scott calls out to him, Loki pushes himself through the branches._

 _Scott continues to call out to him as Loki pushes himself forwards, he push his cloak off his shoulder and continue on, he could hear the sound of his clothing and cape ripping, but he didn't care at the moment, all he wanted was to return to the castle._

 _But then knowing that the branches were too think to move through he collapse on his knees and grabbing a handful of snow in his hands, then he lifts his head, in hopes of being heard._

" _God of the forest, hear me. Let me go back to her. It's my only wish. My one desire." he pleas to the forest and lies his head on the ground, in fear that he wasn't heard, but suddenly the branches start to create a path way to the castle, Loki lifts his head and a smile graze his lips._

 _.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

 _Perducas and the rest of his men were loaded up with the gold they found in the castle. He then walks up to Astrid with a trouble look, "You were wrong. There was no one waiting for us in the castle." he states, she just looks at him._

" _Don't spoil the fun. I am rich. Now I can fulfill your desires." he tells her, "My desire is that we would be together." she tells him, "Your cards don't deiced that anymore. I decide" he states and turns and walks away. She walks after him._

 _As one of the men went on ahead, a crow flew pass him and he stops at a strange sound. Something had frighten the crows away and he turns to the direction they came from and walks. Then he stood there, seeing almost then, when suddenly a strange white thing begins to move._

 _It pulls it's arm free from the ground and slams it down in front of the man, causing him to fall to the ground and dropping everything. It then reels his stone head up, showing his face to be none other than James._

 _As the other men gather with Perducas to leave the castle they all heard the sound him screaming as the latest man runs to them. "Why is he running?" Perducas asks with a smiles, as the man was closer to the group, James reaches down, grabbing him and throwing him back to the ground. Killing him at the impact._

 _They all look up at him and James roars at them. Perducas sets the gold down, took out his guns and fires at him, James covers his face as the rest start to fire at him._

 _Causing him to back into the mist. Perducas gang just laugh at him, but their laughter was short lived when the ground shook. They all look over and saw more gigantic statues of men coming at them; Clark, Antonio, Jeff, Mario, all the others advance on them._

 _James kneels down, offers his hand and lifts up Beast as anger clouds her face and he set her on his shoulder. The stone men start stepping on them like ants as they ran like ants. Loki and Scott rode onto the castle grounds and heard the sound of men shouting._

" _Where are our brother?" Loki asks him, "Over there, with Perducas." Scott tells him as they all saw the group run for their lives from the stone men, Loki spots Beast on the stone man's shoulder as they advance on them, "She will kill them." Loki warns him and they rode off to save them._

 _The remaining people ran as fast as they could, But James raises his hands together and slams them on the ground, knocking them all off their feet and onto the ground. Hogun push himself on his hands, and saw that his older brother was wounded._

" _Thor!" He calls out and ran to his side. "Save yourself, Ask Loki to forgive me." Thor asks of him, "No!" Hogun protested. "Go, now!" he shouts and Hogun looks over behind them, "You can ask him yourself." he states, Thor looks over and saw Scott and Loki ride to them._

 _James ready his fist to smash them. But Loki jumps off the horse and stood in front of them, arms held out. "Stop!" Loki shouts, Beast roars that James and his stops his fist from making impact with Loki, which was half a foot away._

 _Loki pants as Scott jumps off his horse and went to his brothers. James pulls his fist away and Loki lets his arms down at his sides, But Perducas comes but behind him, grabs his arm and held his machete as his throat, "You my friend, are going to help me." he whispers in his ear._

 _Beast growls at him, ran down James's arm and lands perfectly on her feet. "Let him go!" she orders him, Perducas looks at her with confusion. "What are you? A Loin? A big cat?" he asks her, "The one that will tear your throat out if you don't release him." she growls at him._

" _Purr all as long as you want, but if you don't want your boy toy here dead, you will let me go." he offers her, she glares at him, Perducas pushes his blade deeper against his neck, causing a cut._

 _Loki's blood trails down his machete, a drop fell, plot against Loki's boot and a small drop of his blood hit the ground, causing the vines to come to life, Perducas became distracted by this, so Loki took his chance, he push his weapon away from him and ran, Perducas grabs for him, but miss and he got hit and scratch but the incoming beast, who threw him back a few feet._

 _Beast flexes her claws, James stood up, Perducas felt the claw scratch on his face and reaches for his weapon, but then notices Astrid stand far behind the beast._

 _Then he remembers the golden arrow that she gave to him. Beast raise her claw. "Sarah, wait! I beg of you!" Loki ran up to her, she stops with her action and looks at him. "Remember that you were once a woman, you sacrifice your humanity so you could save your sister from death and from a horrible fate." Loki tells her, she gasp as he told her this, she lowers her claw._

" _Please spear this vermin and my let my brothers go." he asks of her; Perducas reaches into his boot and pulls out the golden arrow. "The important thing is that I'm here now." he states, Tears well up in her eyes, "And I'm never going to leave you alone, ever again." he states, she smiles a bit._

 _But Perducas shouts, the two turning towards them and her stabs Sarah in the chest with the golden arrow, Loki's hands flew to her waist and shoulder. Sarah gasp and looks down at the arrow that pierce her chest, her hands hover a few inches away from it, eyes widen in shock._

 _She throws her head up, roars and collapse to the ground, Loki knees down beside her, lowing her fall. The statues of her friends start to creak and begin to crumble, Loki looks up at Perducas. "What have you done?!" Loki shouts at him and turns his attention back at Sarah._

 _The wind begins to pick up, clearing the mist out and sunlight shines on the castle grounds. Thunder growls through the clouds, Loki cradles Sarah's cheek. The god of the forest was not please at all. "Help me!" Loki calls to his brothers and they ran to his side, Help Sarah out of her cape._

 _Astrid runs to Perducas side and grabs his hand, "Come on, quickly!" she tells him and they both ran. Thor, Hogun, and Scott pull the cape off of her and they follow Loki, "We have to hurry!" he tells them, the vines that reacted to Loki's blood, started to follow after them._

 _Loki leads them back to the castle he looks over and remembers the small pool in his room and Sarah's words to him._

 _-You know the power in this water, if you were hurt. . .- her words ran out to him, his brother carried her over the bridge as the vines strikes out at the statues. They ran into the castle in up the stairs; Astrid and Perducas ran contentiously, until Astrid trips and falls down._

" _Don't leave me!" Astrid calls out. Perducas was going to run back to her, but he looks up at the statue and back at her, and took off running. "Love, your fate will be just like mine." Astrid whispers to herself and the falling stone crushes her._

 _Loki lead his brothers into his room, they carry Sarah into the room, lies her down and Hogun went to shut the door, but some of the vines were pulling against the door, then Thor and Scott slam the door the close, cutting a vine off. It fell and vanishes in a golden light, then they went back to Sarah, Put her in the pool, hurry!" Loki tells them._

 _They lift her up, carry her to the pool, set her back down took off her vest, and toss her into the small pool. The little pups watch with worry for their master, Loki sat on the ledge next to the pool as she float back to the top._

 _Loki place his hand over her nose, "She's not breathing." he states. Then the vines broke through the windows, they all look and saw more vines coming through the ceiling as well, Thor pulls out his sword. "Loki stay by the pool, Scott, Hogun defend them." Thor orders them, they also took out their swords and start swing away at the vines._

 _Loki looks at his brother, then back at Sarah, he reaches over to her, grip the arrow and yanks it out of her chest, Sarah growls dangerously and sinks into the water._

 _Loki drops the arrow behind him and watch her emerges from the water and drifts on the surface, Hogun spoke to him, but Loki wouldn't hear him, his focus was on Sarah only. She open her colored eyes and looks over at him._

" _We've missed our dinner." he informs her, she smiles a bit, "You say that as if you regretted it. Loki." Sarah states and breaths a bit._

 _Loki tries to steady his breathing as his eyes water, "Do you think that with a little patience, or maybe out of habit, could you have. . . loved me?" she asks of him, he smiles a bit at her. "But I already love you." he tells her, a tear falls from Loki and touch the water, with the first strike of the bells. She looks at him with a small smile, the vines stop with their assault and vanish in golden light. The three brothers look over to Loki. The light outside fades out, leaving the only light from the pool to light the room._

 _As Perducas was leaving the castle grounds, he heard the sound of the bells ringing; Sarah sinks back into the water and the little fire flies swam around her; Perducas went to leave, but vines trap him in his place, preventing him from moving and they advance up his legs slowly._

 _The fire flies swam around Sarah's furry legs, slowly changing them into smooth light tan legs, with her feet and toes; Perducas began to struggle against the vines as they crawled up his waist, bursting open his shirt and coat as it crawls up his chest._

 _The fire lights, circled around Sarah's arms, torso, and chest. Her claws begin to shrink into finger nails, the fur covering her arms, torso, and chest, transform into light tan smooth skin, her lioness head shrunk into a normal human size one, her wavy fluffy hair became the color of red and was still wavy; Perducas shouts as his body started to become wood, he reaches to the sky, but became still. Perducas died from his own greed and stupidity._

 _The sun lights up the room again, Loki reaches into the pool, grabs a female's hand and pulls her up, Sarah was finally free from the curse; within the tree, Jane awake from her slumber, slowly sat up and looks around her, stood and left the tree and make her way to the castle._

 _Loki pulls Sarah out of the pool and laies her in his lap, wrapping his arms around her frame. She breaths softly and snuggles her head against his shoulder, "Brother, who is this?" Scott asks him,Loki brushes her wet locks out of her face._

" _She's the beast from the story that mother told us when we were children. But that story is a lie." he tells them, standing up, holding her in his arms, walks to the bed and gently sets her down. Then the hounds come out from under the bed and crowd around Loki._

 _He laughs as one of the hounds jumps on the bed and laies his head on her belly, whimpering for his master, "So if what we know is a lie, then what really happen?" Hogun asks, before Loki could answer the door open, they four look over towards it and saw Jane looks at them in confusion. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intruded on something, but could someone tell me what is happening?" she asks them, looking around the room._

" _Princess Jane, you've been asleep for a very long time." Loki tells her. She walks into the room, looking at them. "How is it you know my name, when I've never met you?" she asks him, Loki smiles at her, "That is a long story. One I'm willing to tell." Loki tells her._

 _Jane spots Sarah resting peacefully in the bed, she walks over towards her and smiles, "I'm willing to hear this tale of yours, my good sir." she states and sat next to Sarah. His brothers sat down as well and Loki begins the story of the Man and The beast._


	8. The Last Step

_The woman closes the book and sets it on the night stand, "Come, time for bed." she tells her children, they crawl into bed as their mother tucks them in. "But Mama, what happen to the sibling?" the girl asks her._

" _Well Princess Jane and Thor married, had two wonderful boys. Scott become a writer and publish the book, Hogun went and join Fandral in the army, and Sif marry a artist that was famous for his paintings." she tells him._

" _And the mother and father? What happen to them?" the boy asks her, "The father died two years after the event, and the mother open up at flower shop." she tells them, leans down and kisses their foreheads. "Good night my sweets." she states. "Good night mother." they both said and went to sleep. She smiles at them and quietly left the room._

 _Makes her way down the steps and found a book laying a the floor. She picks it up and place it on the stand and kisses Frigga's forehead and steps outside the cottage house, the hounds run up to her, she knees down and pets them._

 _Then looks over to the garden at was blooming with roses and fruits, she stands up and waves at to her husband, he looks over to her and waves at her. She walks up the hill and looks at him. Then she stood in front of him, "Are the children asleep?" he asks her._

" _Of course, I just told them a story." she tells her, he sets down his gardener and wraps his arm around her waist. "And what story was that my dear?" he said pressing his forehead against her's, "Our story." she answers, he smiles at her._

 _Gazes at her lips and gently press his against her's. The bell rings out, waking Frigga from her nap, stood from her chair and show Loki and Sarah kissing. She smiles at them, knowing that they ever happy._

 _Loki wraps both of his arm around her back, pulling her close as she wrap her arms around his neck, feeling his love in fuel her very being, Loki than lifts her off the ground and spins her, she giggles against his mouth, the he pulls away from her and hugs her tightly._

 _Sarah allow herself to melt in his embrace, the feeling that they felt was beautiful and warming. Being Loved can do such wonderful things to person, such beautiful thing._

 _Thus ends our story of the Man and his Beast._


End file.
